Beautiful Creatures
by EvieWhite
Summary: Lana Winters goes to the Louisiana swamps to investigate the suspicious deaths of two alligator hunters. While lost there she stumbles upon Misty Day's shack and is completely transfixed by the woman who inhabits it. She finds Misty dancing in nothing but a shawl and can't bring herself to look away. Smut ensues.


**Prompt:** Lana goes to the swamp to investigate the death of two alligator hunters and find Misty in her hut. The necromancer is basically naked, dancing around to Fleetwood Mac. Lana can't help but watch and gets stuck in the mud. Smut ensues.

"Fucking mud. Of all the places to get my big break I would not have picked this one." I mumble under my breath and swat at the mosquitoes. After nearly a decade of writing trivial titles like 'The Migration Pattern of Pigeons' and 'Cigarette Sales Reach All-Time High' I finally have the chance to show my real skills and write about something important.

Two alligator hunters were found dead in this Louisiana swamp almost a week ago and the pieces are not fitting together just right. The evidence is suspicious at best. Both bodies weren't found on your typical hunting grounds and their guns were with them. My editor isn't positive that foul play is involved but my instincts say otherwise. I'll write the best piece of my life and finally make it to the big leagues!

If I could navigate this swamp that is… Looking over the map again I sigh in frustration. "Everything looks exactly the same, green and brown mush! It should be just a little farther… Who the fuck am I kidding, I'm lost." Okay, time to back track.

I traverse through the swamp for another few minutes when I hear music. Who the hell would be hanging out around here? The ever curious reporter in me is drawn to the melody. I walk towards the noise with the some difficulty, my slight heels sticking into the mud with each step. As I turn the corner of a large tree a small hut appears.

Flowing skirts and tie-dye shirts are hanging up on the clothesline and numerous flowers are growing in abundance. Songs that I've never heard before flow out of the open window. I hear woman's voice singing along. Curious and curiouser.

As quietly as possible I creep up to the shack and peer through the slightly open door. Holy shit! My hand quickly flies up to cover my mouth and block my inevitable gasp.

A Beautiful woman with crazy, wild curls and suntan skin is twirling around in nothing but a shawl. The chiseled muscles of her arms and calves flex deliciously as she moves and are in perfect contrast to the supple curve of her hips.

I can't bring myself to walk away from this enchanting creature. It's like she put a spell on me. So with a racing heart I simply watch her.

She moves sensually, swaying her hips as she sings in the sexiest voice I've ever heard. Arousal pools at my core and a bright red blush covers my cheeks. I can't believe this is happening!

"Wouldn't you love to lover her?" the woman sings, completely oblivious to my presence. Hell yes I would!

I have no idea how long I've been standing there. I have this overwhelming urge to make myself known but when I go to move my feet I can't; the mud swallowed up my heels leaving my feet stuck just above the swamps.

"Who are you?" Startled my head shoots up to find the woman standing directly in front of me. Her eyes aren't frightened, just curious. She stares at me intensely and I squirm under her gaze. "What are you doing in my swamp?"

"I'm… I'm Lana Winters. I'm a reporter from Boston. My boss sent me to investigate the suspicious deaths of two alligator hunters."

"Lana." The swamp woman giggles. "Lana Winters, I like that name." The tone to her voice sounds sing-song but how can someone so sexy seem so innocent? "Don't worry about those hunters, I'm sure they had it coming."

She stands in front of me still clad in only a shawl. Licking my lips I can't help myself from raking my eyes over every inch of her.

"I'm Misty Day." Misty tilter head to make eye contact with me and smiles widely. "Would you like to come in?"

"I would, but I'm stuck." Laughing at me, Misty grins and takes my hand. She helps me out of the mud and into the shack.

"You must have been watching me an awfully long time. Why did ya do that?"

Blushing profusely I bite my lip. "I couldn't look away. You're just so beautiful."

Misty seems genuinely surprised by my answer. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course! You're stunning Misty Day." The personal space between us seems to melt away. Her slender fingers run up and down my arms and her lips are inches from mine. Hoping I'm reading signals right I lean in and kiss her deeply.

My hands tangle in her wild hair and tug her closer roughly. Misty moans and eagerly presses herself completely against me. Her hands roam my body, ripping my shirt off and throwing it to the floor.

Slamming her back against the wall my lips move to Misty's neck, kissing and biting breathlessly. Misty grips my hips, her nails digging into sensitive skin. It drives me crazy. My cloths quickly fall to the floor and every inch of my skin feels like it's on fire.

"More." Misty moans into my ear as she drags my hands lower till they touch soft curls at the apex of her thighs. "Please Lana, I need more."

This mysterious woman is so needy and I fucking love it. I wonder how long it's been since she was last touched. Misty seems like a creature of nature, living only on instinct and primal desire. I can't get enough.

Our lips move passionately together but I move my hand to where she needs me most agonizingly slowly. When I finally cup her slick sex she writhes against me.

Forcefully, I pushed her onto the bed in the corner of the room. With my hand still between her legs I flip us so that she's on top of me. Her nails dig into my shoulders and her head is thrown back in pleasure. With my free hand I grip her hips and encourage her to rock back-and-forth as I slide two fingers between her slick folds. She's tight and warm and I can't get enough.

"Lana!" This new angle lets me get even deeper inside her. "Fuck baby, this feels so good!"

Curling my fingers and rubbing her clit makes her move even more desperately. My own arousal floods through me as I watch Misty fuck herself on my fingers. She's everything I wish I could be and everything I want.

Misty bites down on my shoulder to keep from screaming and she bounces up and down on my fingers even faster. I begin to feel her walls tightening. "That's it baby, say my name as you come."

"Lana, Lana!" Misty repeats over and over again like a mantra. Her forehead falls to my neck, sweaty, and I can feel every cell in her shattering with pleasure. Her orgasm washes over Misty and she basket it. I've never seen such a beautiful creature.


End file.
